I Can Hear Her
by polarbear815
Summary: Quinn Fabray has died. In a car accident that Rachel believes was her fault. They try to move on, but what happens when they start to see her? Talk to her? Hear her voice again even after death?
1. The Beginning

**Set right after the accident, my take on it. Just an idea and an intro.. soo.. yea haha here it is. Also, this is not a Faberry romance story, more so a friendship. Basically all the shows pairings as of now until i start fuckin around with it. **

* * *

><p>The maid of honor was missing. Apparently that was the only reason that Finnessa and Ray-Ray were holding off for right now. But Finn was doing the Rachel-fucking-listen-to-me-now face and slowly she was melting.<p>

Santana rolled her eyes sipping on the apple cider because even though two teenagers getting hitched in high school was totally appropriate, underage drinking wasn't. She feels someone's presence behind her, turning to see Puck standing vacantly.

"This is such a joke." He told her. Santana smiled, being on exactly the same page.

"Maybe a bad dream?" she suggested, meeting his smirking eyes. He let out a low chuckle, glancing at his phone. She had noticed him doing the same thing for at least five minutes.

"Hot date?" she asked. He swallowed, shaking his head in more so confusion.

"It's just Quinn. She hasn't answered me back yet and she's just ya know, punctual and shit." He sighed. He jammed the phone back into his rented suits pocket. Even though she was completely gay, she still had to admit that he looked hot as hell in a tux.

Pulling her thoughts from this, she takes her cellphone from her handbag, dialing Q's number. She knows she'll pick up if it's her. Santana's just guessing it's 'I'm pissed at Puck week' or something.

She doesn't answer though, and Rachel announces Mercedes as maid of honor and everyone's carting to go watch these idiots to watch them get married. Puck starts following when Santana grabs his arm.

"I'm gonna go check on her, okay?" she says. Puck goes to ask why, but she continues. "I think she might be pissed about Rach getting married. Maybe her car broke down." She suggested.

Puck nodded, running his hand over his head, then looking back at the glee club that was now setting up in formation for the wedding. "Okay, you want me to drive?" he asked. He really hoped she'd say yes so he didn't have to witness this terrible marriage.

"No, you gotta hold down team Rachel's dreams. Maybe spill something on her or fake a heart attack." She smiled. "See ya later." she said. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, like he always did, and she was gone. Strutting away in her cute little pick dress. He couldn't help thinking how lucky of a girl Brittany was.

* * *

><p>Turning up the radio, she flew down the back road, passing cars and earning angry honks. What the fuck ever, she thought. It was starting to get dark out, not even the moon to light up the sky. She reached down to her phone to see Puck's latest text.<p>

_Britt's mad your gone. Finn's saying his lame ass vows._

She sighed when another one popped up.

_I think one of the Berry's are planning something. I know evil masterminding when I see it._

She chuckled, focusing back on the road, until hearing it going off yet again.

_Britt's not mad anymore, I told her that you said to say you loved her. She said loves you lots._

Her heart warmed, knowing that her best guy friend really did have her back. Also knowing that her girlfriend, yea she liked the way that sounded, was in love with her, helped loads.

She frowned, slowing down her car, winding around the police officers and lights. She saw the truck, entire front completely smashed and gone. She wondered where the other car was. She slammed so hard on the breaks she nearly hit her head on the steering wheel.

The car. The other one. What was left of it, was Quinn Fabray's.

Her first thought was, impossible. It couldn't be hers, it couldn't be, _can't_ be. It wasn't until she saw the blonde hair, her blonde hair, against the fabric of the stretcher that she jumped out of her car.

She thinks she ran, though that entire moment was kind of blurry. Maybe it was because of the tears she felt running down her cheeks. All she knows is she reached her, after being almost tackled by the police, needing to scream that she was her friend. Needing to wail and shove her way through to get to her.

The blood. Oh, it was everywhere. Her pretty dress, covered in her red liquid. Santana could feel one of the paramedics dragging her with them into the ambulance.

She can hear someone screaming. Loud, in Spanish. It's really just painful cries. It takes her a second to realize it's her, but she can't control it.

There's a voice in the background, numb and barely audible that's telling her to calm down, that everything will be alright. She can feel Quinn's hand secured around hers, see her pretty eyes closed.

_Wake up, Q. Wake up_, she thinks.

* * *

><p>Rachel had just started to preach her love to Finn when Puck's phone started blaring. She hissed his name at him, he shot her a grimace, before turning sideways to answer it.<p>

"What?" he barked.

"Puck! God Puck please. I need-" he heard Santana cry. There was so much noise in the background her could barely hear. "Quinn." He got out. "There was a car accident." She wailed. "Please No' please." She cried.

His breathing started picking up, and he forced himself not to black out after hearing such news. "Where are you Tana?" he asked. No answer. "San!" he yelled. He was met with wide eyes of wonder and confusion.

"Hospital outside Lima." She breathed. "Hurry."

His hand was shaking as he shut his phone, having to inform his friends and peers what had happened. "Quinn was in an accident." He said hollowly. Before anyone could say anything else he took off running. Took off towards his car, towards Quinn. Hoping, praying, that she was still alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Anddd that's it for now. If i continue it, it's gonna be basically she dies, they grieve, but each ine of them starts seeing and talking to her ghost. It isnt going to fous around a specific character but all of them as a whole, except maybe sugar cause she's a little too new, but yea. Not sure about love life realtionships other then the ones present, I'm pretty sure I'm ending Finchel though cause that shit cray. But yea a little wacky i know, but that's what I'm thinking. Anyway, review it, let me know if i should keep going... thanks loads and lots of love :)<strong>


	2. Noah Puckerman

**Here's the second chapter, really short but the next ones gonna be up real soon so no worrys. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3. The Beginning. Noah Puckerman.<strong>

He leaned his head against his headboard, taking yet another sip from the bottle of tequila he had in his hands. It's been a less then a week and all he's been able to do was lay in his bed and stare blankly at his television, get up to use the bathroom or to get more alcohol.

He hasn't moved because he feels like he's going to fall apart. Every second of every slow passing day. Puck can't get out of bed, he can't let himself see or be seen by anyone else. He'd just break down. Cry like he had the other night.

Even if it was with someone else. Even if for some odd reason, Rachel Berry had checked up on him. When he, or maybe even her fucking fiancé, should be checking up on her.

He didn't expect her to come over, he didn't expect anyone to come over. All of the people he considered his friends, Santana, Rachel and Sam, he expected to need their space. He knew Santana wouldn't show up, she hadn't stopped crying since the last time he saw her, at the hospital.

_Sprinting through the front doors he scanned the bustling area for her. He was panting heavily, running around and looking for Santana. Or Quinn. Or both. _

_"Tan!" he yelled. People around him didn't even bother to acknowledge him, probably too wrapped up in their own problems. He whipped his head around when he heard her crying. He'd recognize it anywhere; he'd spent a lot of nights comforting her when she was still in the closet. _

_He saw her body crumpled against a wall, shaking with each of her wails. He got to her as quickly as possible, kneeling down to meet her tiny figure. She flinched as soon as he reached out to touch her, hold her, make the crying stop. _

_She met his eyes, sighing in relief but at the same time crying harder. He pulled her head against his chest, letting her grip the material of his tux while she stained it. Through her tears, he managed to get out some mustering's from her. She kept repeating dead and impossible over and over. And she kept saying "the blood, oh god the blood"._

His heart starts clenching in his chest, getting that same fucking feeling he's been getting since he heard the news. Since waiting through two hours of surgery, two hours of false hope, just to get a "we tried everything we could, we're sorry for your loss". If he hadn't felt so broken, he would've smashed his head through the wall. If Santana hadn't starting crying harder, he would've killed the doctor. If he wasn't in so much shock, he probably would've run away, just like he has for every other situation he's faced.

He thinks about calling Rachel, maybe just hearing her voice could calm him down. He feels selfish for even thinking this. He should be calming her down. She was so helpless, so tiny and sad.

She blamed herself. She blamed herself and no one but him knew. Not even Finn or Kurt.

_His door opened for the first time all weekend. His eyes raised up, thinking that he would see his mother, maybe his noisy sister. But of all people, Rachel Berry was standing there._

_His first thought was that she looked like a mess, probably mirroring his own state. Sweatpants, baggy sweatshirt, ratty tied back hair and dark circles around her makeup less eyes. He wondered if he looked as beat up as her; he definitely felt it._

_"Hey." He said. She closed the door quietly, walking over to his bed. He sat up, watching her sit next to him silently. Quiet Rachel was scaring him._

_"Do you think it hurt?" Rachel breathed out. Her eyes locked with his, showing the tears that started to well up again._

_"Rach." He began. His voice sounded think, raspy. He hadn't talked since he got home three days ago._

_"No. Noah, please." She argued her voice stronger. "You won't lie to me, you're probably the only person who will tell me the god damn truth." She sighed. "I just want… no need, to know."_

_He nodded, thinking about what she said before answering. "I'd like to think it didn't hurt." He answered. "I think when the car hit her, that it was instant, you know?" he swallowed hard._

_She frowned but nodded her head, biting her bottom lip so hard he thought she'd draw blood. "Noah, it's my fault isn't it?" she whispered to him, with her big brown eyes searching over his. He shook his head almost violently in disagreement._

_She wailed out quite loudly, shouting unintelligible words, most of which were about herself blaming only her for Quinn's death. Puck knew that no words would make Rachel think otherwise. So instead of speaking he pulled her against her, letting her cry because he knew how much she needed to._

He doesn't even remember how he had started to cry. He hadn't at all until Rach showed up. Didn't cry when they pronounced her dead, not when he saw Q's mother crying, not when he realized that his daughter would never really know her true mother. Not even then. But sometime through the night, his eyes were watering and his sight became blurry.

He thinks about the funeral tomorrow. He's not sure how he's supposed to manage, but he knows he's going to go. He has to say goodbye, has to try and let her go.

"You don't have to say goodbye, Puck."

His eyes widen while he flies up in his bed. He must be imagining things, he has to be. Hearing her, that's just impossible. She's dead, gone, as in never coming back. It must be the alcohol playing tricks on him. The other alternative would get him checked into a mental institution.

"You are sort of crazy, aren't you?" her voice rings out.

He gets out of his bed, opening his closet, actually checking to see if she's in there. Now he knows he really is insane. It makes him pace around the room, listening and waiting for her next response. He thinks it's all in his head. Well it was that way until he heard her familiar chuckle ring out.

"Oh come on Noah, you're just gonna stand there and ignore me? I haven't been dead that long." She laughs. He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it. Her. Sitting right on his bed with her legs crossed, and one of her arms tucked behind her blonde head. He wondered what on earth she could want from him, how she was here.

"I'm here to explain." She says, reading his thoughts yet again. She sits up, letting her jean covered legs go crisscrossed, while she rests her arms on her legs. "I'm here to talk." She says.

Puck sits down on his bed, waiting for her to vanish in front of his eyes. The thought crosses his mind that maybe she's a ghost, but he's never believed in that shit before so he pushes it away.

"Talk about what?" he asks her. He almost feels silly asking a dead girl what she wants to talk about. But the mischievous smile that spreads across her face made him think otherwise. Then he knows, ghost or not, he still gets to talk with Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p><strong>OoOOoOooh hereee's Quinnie! lol supernatural goodness, not really much but the next chapters hella juicy so bear with me on the filler. Next up is Rachel based. I'm thinking of doing each chapter with a different character, and obviously going back to some. Like Puck and Rachel and most likely Santana and Sam are going to have a lot. But be on the look out for Mercedes and Britt maybe even Finn. Even if i hate his guts (love corey though) he's prbably gonna need a story since he was an important part in Quinn's life. <strong>


	3. Rachel Berry

**Okay here's the next chapter, let me know how you like it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4. The Funeral. Rachel Berry.<strong>

The rain hitting against her window seems to fit her entire mood perfectly. Setting down her curling iron, she sighs, wondering why on earth people get dressed up and pretty for funerals. She still has the urge to curl up in a ball in the corner and weep. Actually, weep would be an improvement from the howling wails that escaped her last night.

She smooth's the edges of her black dress, staring at herself in her full length mirror. She looks so put together, so okay. When really she's not, she's barely able to stand on her own two feet. But she manages to walk down the stairs, past her empty kitchen and the vacant halls.

What a lovely time for her fathers to be away on business. She chuckles without humor, recalling the last time they were away. That was the time when Finn had broken up with her the first time. She stayed in her house alone for the weekend, not unlike her many other days.

Rough knocks at the door make her feet move towards the source, stopping once to compose herself. Opening it, she actually smiles.

"Hey Noah." She says. Wordlessly, he offers her a hug to which she gratefully melts into. It feels so much better to be with another person. Finn has barely called her, and Kurt visited once. Apparently Finn was very broken up and couldn't see anyone right now.

She felt sort of betrayed by him in a way.

Besides that, she follows Noah to his car, filling the silent drive with no music, fearing something would come on as a reminder. She learned that lesson the hard way when she tried to mend with music over the weekend. The result and been disastrous and she ended up accidently listening to "Beth" when her Ipod was on shuffle.

Just thinking about some of the songs that remind her of Quinn make her want to cry. But not today; she's cried enough in the past few days. She needs to hold it together, just for a few hours, then she can return home to her original state.

They pull up the cemetery's entrance, having to park quite far away due to the lack of space. It was safe to say a lot of people had adored the former head cherrio. When they finally get out of the car and begin to walk along the uneven ground, Noah takes her hand in his.

"I'm right here, okay?" he tells her. Without looking at him, she nods, focusing on the straight ahead. They pass strangers, friends, the Fabray family who stand out with their shining blonde hair.

Minutes pass by, people coming up to ask Rachel how she's doing. She wants to scream at the top of her lungs, fill the quite air at the cemetery, that she's not fine, far from it. But she'll lie, say she's better than yesterday.

If it was up to her she would've bolted and ran as soon as the preacher began talking about her. But Puck's hand held her firmly in place. And she didn't cry, not a single tear. And eventually it ends, the closed casket being placed into the ground, tears upon tears being shed.

People disperse off to their homes, or the Fabray household where the not so festive "after party" is being held. Puck asks her if she wants to go to which she politely declines. No way in hell could she enter that house and see all her pictures framed around for show.

They start walking back to Puck's car when Rachel is pulled back forcefully, spinning around to face the culprit.

"Seriously? I'm gone for like a day and you're already with him? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Finn shouts at her. People walking past  
>pretend not to notice them, the Glee Clubbers staring in awe.<p>

Puck is about to step in, beat the shit out of him to be more clear, when Rachel already begins to speak. "How dare you!" she yells back. She rips her arm away from him, pointing her finger at him. "Noah has been helping me, unlike my so called finacee." She argues back. Finn swallows a lump in his throat, shaking his head angrily at her.

"Well sorry if I'm grieving Rachel, if I have feelings. Really I am. I can't believe you of all people wouldn't understand." He says back. His voice is much lower now, aware of the people watching them.

"Finn Hudson you tell me exactly what that is supposed to mean right now!" she practically roars. Puck can hear her voice snap around his name, making him really want to lunge across her and tackle the big idiot to the ground.

"You know what I'm talking about, don't play dumb." He whines.

"Enlighten me. Please." She barks with fire.

"I loved her Rachel. You know that. You always knew that, you were constantly telling me it when me and Quinn were dating, even when I was trying to be with you." He places a hand on her shoulder, to which she immediately shakes off.

Puck is surprised by the lack of crying on Rachel's part; usually every time she and Finn fight her eyes are watering more than Niagara Falls. This time she's barely broken her icy glare.

"You know what fine. You go grieve and when your done don't come back. We are done." She announces. With a simple slip of her fingers she removes the ring, throwing it at him forcefully. Without waiting for an argument, she turns on her heel and marches towards Puck's beat up pickup. Puck still stands staring at his used to be BFF, hearing the door slam closed, before turning around to follow suit.

As silently as it was before, he takes her to her place and drops her off, asking if she wants him to come inside to which she just shakes her head. He watches her get in her house, and shut the door. Just as he starts to begin to drive back towards his own house, a figure in the corner of his eye makes him stop.

"Why didn't you follow her anyway?" she asks. He rolls his eyes, he can't help it. She's always had a way of crawling under his skin. Dead or alive, she can still manage.

"She just broke up with Finn alright? If she wanted me in her house, she would'a invited me Q." he tells her. This makes her eyes roll.

He drives back out into the street, turning to where Quinn had just been to see that she's gone. Frowning at his mind once again playing dirty tricks on him, he continues back to his house.

The frame with the picture of them hits her wall with so much force it leaves a nice sized dent. She doesn't care though, throwing yet another and then another. Even throwing the stupid stuffed animal he had won her at the fair. An elephant; her least favorite animal.

Now she was thankful that her dads weren't home so she could scream at the top of her lungs every foul and reckless word she could think of that fit the bill of Finn Hudson. Pretty much anything along bastard, bitch and the occasional fucker seemed to work.

"Rachel Berry cursing, this is new." She said. Panting heavily, Rachel spun around in the destruction of her room, literally falling over when she saw Quinn towering over her. She chuckled, a dead girl, chuckled. "Jesus Rach, your acting like you've seen a ghost." She smiled.

Shutting her eyes tight, and then opening them again she let out a stunned breath when she was still there. A pinch to the arm, no, only earned more laughs from the ghost.

"Quinn? How?" she breathed out when she rested on no further conclusion. The blonde shrugged her shoulders with both her hands placed on her hips.

"I dunno. But I am here." she confirmed. Rachel stared up at this new girl. New Quinn, she seemed so much lighter and happier. How was that possible if she were dead? "Because I understand now." she said, answering Rachel thoughts.

Rachel knew on so many levels that this sort of thing didn't happen. But she was a woman of facts. And the fact was, Quinn Fabray was standing over her having a conversation. So obviously she was here, somehow. Obviously she could see and hear her.

"But you're dead." Rachel confirmed. Quinn smiled at her, making Rachel's heart instantly ache.

"Yes, Rachel. I am dead." she said with ease. Quinn walked over to her, sitting next to her in the mess of shards of glasses and things that were once held in association with the relationship called Finchel. Rachel looked at her with watery eyes.

She wasn't sure what to feel. Grateful, for being able to see her again? Confused, because this sort of thing was only seen in movies? Hurt or betrayed because she needed to face the pain all over again.

"You left." Rachel accused. "You promised you'd come back." She choked out. Without warning, Quinn pulled Rachel against her. The comforting and familiar smell brought a new wave of tears while Quinn held her. She stroked her hair, letting her get it out. Every cool touch from Quinn's icy skin sent Rachel involuntary shivers into her cries.

It felt like hours of sobbing but she never left Rachel's side. Every thought, every happy memory, seemed burned and forgotten for how painful the new ones were to come. Everything out side of the here and now just made Rachel hurt. Her head, her heart, even the very beings of her soul seemed scared and bruised.

"Rachel, it's okay. It wasn't your fault." Quinn soothed. Rachel shook her head.

"It was! If I would've just asked you to stay, or didn't text you while you were driving, you'd still be here!" she shouted. Her tears had stopped as she looked at the blonde for answers, some sort of assurance.

"It wasn't your fault." She repeated softly. She cups Rachel's face, making her skin tingle under the coldness of her hand. "There was nothing you could have done about it. It was my time."

"No." Rachel cried lowly. Her head ducked down, and she felt Quinn's cold lips press to the crown of her hair.

She peeked back up looking at Quinn with sadness. "I forgive you Rachel. I hope you can forgive me." she said.

She looked at Quinn curiously before asking, "Forgive you for what?"

"Not fighting as hard to stay alive." She answered solemnly. "Rachel, you were a great friend, and you're gonna make it, I promise." She said. She got up off the ground, slowly walking away. Rachel bolted up looking to where Quinn was beginning to exit her bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked.

Quinn smiled at her. "You aren't the only one who needs to let go."

"Let go?" Rachel questioned.

Quinn nodded, her blonde curled hair bouncing slightly. "You'll get it soon enough." She chuckled. And with two extra steps Quinn had left her bedroom, leaving Rachel standing in a pile of broken promises and dreams. But even so, her body somehow managed to feel cleansed. At one.

Maybe she was crazy like everyone had always told her. But at least now, she was feeling something deep inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Wooo end of chapter 3... thanks for all the subs i really love that you guys actually like this weird story lol... anyway next up, Santana Lopez and maybe some Puckleberry friendship, along with Pucktana friendship.<strong>

**Lots of Love ;)**


End file.
